


a little unconventional

by pumpkinsonly



Series: You Should Stick Around: A Role Swap AU [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Fade to Black, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinsonly/pseuds/pumpkinsonly
Summary: “I think we should have a baby.”Role swap AU.
Relationships: Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz/Emily Deetz
Series: You Should Stick Around: A Role Swap AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	a little unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> super short thing for my role swap au!!! charles delia and emily are co-rulers of the ne(i)therworld & they love each other & emily is a weird demon queen & i love them
> 
> implied sexual content at the end
> 
> title from jump in the line

“I think we should have a baby.”

They’re all laid out on the bed like they always are after a long day of meetings, papers spread around in piles that make sense only to the three of them. Surprising amount of bureaucracy, running the Netherworld is. Delia looks up from where her head rests on Emily’s lap, blinking slowly at her. “What brought that on?”

Emily sighs, running a hand through her wife’s hair. “I just think it’s time.” She turns to her husband. “Charles?”

Charles is currently heavily invested in the documents outlining the new rehabilitation process for poltergeists. He’s cute like this, Emily thinks, nose scrunched up and a pair of reading glasses on purely out of habit. “We need to meet with the Ghost Recovery team, their reconciliation numbers are _abysmal_ , I — what did you say?”

She reaches forward, plucking the papers out of his hand. “I said, do you want to have a baby?”

Charles stares at her, then Delia, then back at her. “Um. I mean, I knew it was in the cards, are you... are you ready?”

She makes grabby hands at him and he complies quickly, coming to wrap an arm around her, holding Delia’s hand with the other. “I think I’ve _been_ ready,” she says. “We know it has to be me, we all wanted it before we got married... We’ve just been waiting. And I’m ready! As long as you two are.”

Delia sits up, cuddling into her other side. “Of course. We’re just in the middle of so much stuff — maybe we should cut back, delegate some stuff out?”

Charles nods. “You’ll have to slow down, love.”

Emily huffs. “ _I know_.”

Charles and Delia both make sarcastic _mm hmm_ sounds. She hits their arms lightly at that, the three devolving into laughter. 

“Do you, though?” Charles asks her seriously, once they’ve all calmed down from their laughing fit. “It’s going to take a lot out of you. You’re not going to be able to fly down to Marketing and yell about accessibility issues for poltergeists anymore. We’re going to need a nanny — nannies? We’ll need to get started on a nursery, a plan for parenting —"

Emily shuts him up with a kiss. “It’ll be fine, Charles. Besides, I’ve got you two to help out. We’re going to be the _best_ parents.” 

Delia kisses her on the cheek, making a noise of agreement. “I’m excited, dear. But Charles is right, we’ll need to plan a bit before the baby comes. Have you already — ?”

Emily nods, laughing a little. “Oh, the process of creating a new life from my own flesh was started the minute you both agreed.” She cocks her head to the side, her rectangular pupils dilating back and forth. “It’s a girl.”

Delia giggles. “You’re so weird.” Charles just looks vaguely concerned.

Emily just shrugs. “Demon queen perks, I suppose. But,” she says, drawing out the vowel. She pulls Delia closer, wraps her tail around Charles’s calf. “We can always do it the traditional way.” She waggles her eyebrows at the two of them.

Charles’s gaze softens, kissing her forehead before he starts clearing the bed of their many papers. “I think that can be arranged.”

Delia kisses her chin, moving up to her cheek. “Definitely,” she says before kissing Emily squarely.

Emily relaxes into her kiss, pulling her in closer to fall back on the bed as the two women kiss. She can feel the magic stirring inside her — it’s strange, certainly, but she’s really not worried. She’s got Delia and Charles, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr at @seizetheday-o


End file.
